


After Dark

by Somewhatinsane555555



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Adventure, Coming of Age, Crazy, Dark, Dark Humor, Depression, Disturbing, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Funny, Limentio - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mating, Multi, Ridiculous, Romance, The Super Paper Mario Rewrite No One Asked for., Violent, Weird, growing older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555
Summary: Featuring the Super Paper Mario Rewrite that no one asked for.Coming of age, Dimentio is finally ready to take his place as heir to the Dark Prognosticus.  With everything coming together, his last task is simply to marry a love-sick man only known in letters by the pseudonym 'Mr. Green."  With his host and guardian Count Bleck ensuring him their marriage will ensure the chao's hearts creation, he begrudgingly deals with the lovesick man. All for the sake of being promised his own 'perfect universe'. An attempt by Mario to stop Dimentio's plan is halted upon learning it is he who is not the legendary hero but rather 'Red' the man in red who lives in Yold Town.  Feeling lost and with his own love gone, Mario wanders aimlessly across the flipside worlds, desperate to find answers as the void grows stronger and stronger above him.  With all hope falling apart it seems nothing can stop Dimentio from his ultimate plan.Overpowered and outmatched, Mario must figure out another way to stop Dimentio. Even it means appealing to the man's cold dead heart.
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Luigi, Dimēn | Dimentio/Mr. L, Mystery ships! :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In a lost village of many years past, stories were told of a book that promised men great power. Foretelling events of future wars and beheadings of kings. The dark book grew to be called, 'The Dark Prognosticus'. Never being wrong in its predictions, bloodlust broke out, as it was believed that whichever man controlled the book, controlled the world. The fighting was in vain though. For the left eye of each chosen man was marked with a black schelara. Seeking out the most depressed men in the world, the book lured them in by promising them the power of gods. Even with their newfound strength though, not one of them found an end to their pain. Feeding off the men's depression, the predictions of suffering only increased leading many of the chosen men to end their lives. Upon the death of the last chosen man, the Ancients, a tribe of elders who ran the village came together and using all the power they had, sealed the book away. 

A meeting was then called, one that would lead to the mass migration of most of the Ancients from the village. While sorrowful, the villagers trusted in the wisdom of their elders and wished them well as they descended deep into the forest.

Years would pass, and rumors were rampant, some suggesting ascension and others believing they were traveling to one of the cities of legend.

But what truly came to be after the Ancients left the village? Grambi only knows...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_One week from present day-_ **

_ To my beautiful Mentios, _

_ I can’t hide my feelings any longer. When the pen pal administration assigned us to each other two years ago, I wasn’t sure what to expect. Would I get a school-child who corresponded with me only out of obligation? An angry old man who couldn’t accept his love of rainbows? Or maybe an escaped serial killer, that was just lonely, being a fugitive an all? _

_ When you replied to my first letter, in my native Italian tongue, I knew. _

_ You had written me a poem called 'Distance'. I could count the similes, and being the brilliant man you were, you put smiley faces near each one. You told me you feared I’d tremble upon seeing your face. Oh, I would. I would tremble because I didn’t think I’d get to lay eyes on such a beautiful angel. By the time I had penned my response, my letter was soaked with tears. You asked why I was writing in the rain, and well, I lied and said the sun dance hadn’t worked. I wish I had told you I was crying. I was in so much turmoil wanting you to know my feelings but fearing I’d get hurt. I fought myself, and in turn, you sent more poems. ‘Realized,’ ‘If only,’ ‘Let me love you’ as if you were trying to tell me something. _

_ And with hope as my only guide, I send this confession to you. My dear Mentios, I think I’m in love with you and I hope that deep down, regardless if you give me a chance, we can still be friends. _

_ From your pen pal Mr. Green.  _

* * *

**Present day-**

Two twin brothers were sitting around a dining table. Sipping on iced tea, both relaxed on their wooden chairs. Mario, the man in red, was silent. His thoughts were lost in daydreams of marrying a certain special someone. Luigi, the man in green, wasn’t capable of maintaining that silence. He had just gotten another letter from the postbox and felt it was time to come clean to his brother.

“Hey bro, since nothing's going on right now can I tell you something?”

Luigi said, taking off his green cap and placing it on the table.

Mario nodded, his mind only partially focused on his brother’s words.

“You know how I’m really close to my pen pal right?”

“Mhmmm”

Mario mumbled, his mind still lost in another world.

“Well, we’re kind of...more than pen pals…”

Mario's eyes perked at that.

“Ohh... like, you guys send dick pics?”

Luigi’s face reddened, his head shaking as fast as it could.

“What? No, bro, I’m not ready for that.”

Luigi folded his arms on the table and laid his head down.

“More like, we have feelings for each other.”

Mario laughed.

“This is serious bro. I told him how I felt and yesterday, he confessed he felt the same.”

“You guys don’t even know what you look like.”

Luigi slammed his fist down.

“We will soon. Mentios promised to come see me tomorrow.”

Mario tilted his head.

“You guys still haven’t told each other your real names? I mean bro, I refuse to call you that stupid Mr. Green alias you insist on using.”

“Wha...it’s not stupid. It matches my shirt.”

“Exactly the point bro.”

Luigi sighed.

“We wanted things like our name and appearance to be a surprise. Thought it would be romantic that way.”

Mario rolled his eyes.

“Is he coming here?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we should get going then.”

Mario got up from his seat and pushed his chair into the table.

“Wait, what? Where?”

Luigi stared at him.

“The castle, there’s a dance going on soon. We’re going to get Peach to put your boyfriend on the guest list.”

He gestured Luigi to the front door.

The man in green blinked a few times.

“You spent the entire conversation mocking our relationship, and yet you’re going to help?

Mario groaned.

“I’m your brother. Whenever I like it or not. It’s what I do.”

Luigi got up from his seat, walking towards Mario.

“That and I want to make sure this guy isn’t going to become a serial killer like the last man you dated.”

“But Mario, that was my-“

“No, it wasn’t your fault. He treated you like shit, and I won’t let that happen again."

* * *

**_ Dear Mr. Green… _ **

A jester with a black and white mask was writing words on a piece of paper. Intently focused on his task, he growled harshly under his breath when a loud pounding knock filled his room. 

“Dimentio, Count Bleck wants to see you.”

He sighed as the man named Count Bleck called him, looking toward his black bedroom door. With a snap of his fingers, his desk was left empty. The writings for Mr. Green fell towards the floor. His favorite unusable phrase crossed out. " Idiotic lovesick whore."

* * *

“Ahh Dimentio, Glad you could make it, said Count Bleck.”

Count Bleck a blue-skinned man with a top hat was stabbing a piece of paper with a pen as Dimentio stood by his desk.

“Ciao, my count. I assume preparations for the wedding are complete?”

Count Bleck nodded not bothering to stop assaulting the paper.

“Count Bleck wants know about...Mr. Green?”

Dimentio’s face froze.

“How in Jayde's name did you…”

“Cause you dummy silly.”

Count Bleck’s form transformed into the green-skinned girl called Mimi, her tongue sticking out at him.

“You wouldn’t stop reading diary, so I transformed into postman to read mail.”

Dimentio’s eyes flared.

“Reading your childish diary is nothing compared to violating my own privacy.”

He took a step forward, waving his index finger in circles until a purple and gold energy ball formed in his hands.

“Is it meanie?”

She also took a step forward, staring right into Dimentio’s eyes.

“How one person’s secrets less personal than another’s.”

Mimi crossed her arms.

“And I’m only lil’ girl. Would Mr. Green want you hurting me?”

She smirked, refusing to back down.

Dimentio’s hands shook as he held the energy ball.

“Ahahaha, well played, Mimi.”

He smiled, chuckling softly.

“But alas my feelings about Mr. Green are as fake as a romantic comedy.”

With the sound of crackling Mimi’s body flew against the wall.

“Uhh but.. read…”

Dimentio waved his index finger.

“A ploy my dear, done on the orders of the count. He didn’t want the details. Any topic about love leaves him more bitter than poison wild berries.”

He turned around, floating towards the door.

“Wait, meanie why he want-”

“All in due time moi cherie.”

Turning his head, Dimentio winked at Mimi, giving a mocking bow.

“Ahh, yes, and tell no one of this meeting, or like a butcher, I will slash into your body limb...by limb.”

From the wall Mimi watched Dimentio open the door.

“Being true heir to Dark Prognosticus doesn’t mean you have to be jerk.”

Mimi whispered, rubbing her head with her hand. The jester paused, glancing at her over his shoulder.

“You could never understand the demons that I face.” 

Dimentio floated out of the room, letting Mimi tend to her wounds.

* * *

** The next day… **

Luigi gazed into the mirror, checking the bandanna that covered his eyes. A few knocks were made on the door as the clock chimed seven times. 

“Bro you’re not a girl. Get out of the bathroom already.”

Responding with a loud “fine”. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Mario’s eyes thoroughly scanned Luigi’s body. He gave a nod upon completing his examination.

“Good.”

“Good like how?”

Luigi asked as Mario led him towards the front door.

“Good like, you fucking look good alright! Now stop talking to me and go make out with your boyfriend!”

With a final shove, Mario pushed his brother out the door. Luigi fell forward. His face slamming into the welcome mat as his brother rushed past him jogging off towards the castle.

“Seriously Mario!“

The man in green mumbled as he laid there, trying to remember the difference between fabric and his face. He extended a hand, readying himself to push off the ground. A gloved hand met him instead. Tilting his head, he looked up.

Luigi first noticed the heterochromatic eyes. One black, one yellow. His gaze then extended to the man’s mask. A similar divide of color but instead half black, half white.

The man in green’s mouth widened.

“Men...Mentios?”

The masked man nodded, smiling at Luigi.

“And...is this my fabulous Mr. Green?”

“The one and only!”

Mentios laughed helping Luigi to his feet. The man in green was giggling, turning his head to the side as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I’m just- I… your eyes, and your mask and oh man you’re beautiful!”

Mentios blinked. His smile fading.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Luigi’s face fell, he twiddled his fingers nervously.

“Ahahahaha, no, oh no, it’s fine, I just well…”

The man in green was looking him over.

“It’s been a long time since anyone called me beautiful Mr. Green.”

Mentios curved the lips of his mask up again.

“Shall we go now? I would love to show you the stars.”

Luigi put his hand to his chin.

“Well, my bro really wanted us to go to this dance- wait stars?”

Mentios snapped his fingers. Luigi lost the ability to breathe upon seeing his date floating in the air.

“You can fly?”

“Anything is possible with magic dear.”

Mentios floated back down and gave a small bow extending his hand to Luigi.

“You are as dazzling as the moon shining above our heads. Join me in the stars tonight love.”

Luigi ignored the hand entirely choosing instead to run into Mentios’s chest. Mentios flinched feeling Luigi’s arms wrap around him.

“I will Mentios. I mean flying scares me a little, but since we’re in love, I’ll be strong for you. Just promise me that under the veil of your black and white mask I can fall deeply into your eyes and remain forever yours. 

Mentios took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Luigi.

“Mr. Green…”

He paused, thinking.

“Make me a promise as well.”

Mentios lifted a hand, nestling it in Luigi’s hair.

“Promise me, that regardless of what lies below my mask. You won’t run away.”

Luigi nuzzled his head against Mentios’s shoulder.

“I promise.”

Mentios tilted Luigi’s head toward him.

“Then Mr. Green. I vow on my mother’s grave that by the end of the night you will see my face.”

He snapped his fingers, keeping Luigi wrapped around his waist as they ascended further towards the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"_ So Mentios, where are you from?"

Luigi asked, leaning against Mentios’s shoulder as they stared at the moon together. 

“Ahahahaha, aren’t you curious?”

Mentios smiled.

“Honestly, I lived in many places as a child. The locations kept a secret even from me.”

Luigi's eyes widened.

“Were you from the witness protection program?”

“Hmm...and that would be?”

Mentios trailed off, keeping Luigi firmly wrapped around his waist as a rough wind blew through the night.

“Well, they're a group of people who hide witnesses of crimes all over the world.”

Luigi shivered, feeling chilled from floating several thousand feet above his home. Mentios noticed this, moving one of his hands to snap his fingers. Upon doing this, a purple blanket materialized around Luigi's body. Keeping Luigi secure, he tied the blanket around his neck, to which he was rewarded the low moan of a 'thank-you.' 

Mentios then put a finger to his chin, considering how best to respond. 

“Hmm, I suppose you could call it that.”

Mentios closed his eyes. A solemn look on his face. 

Luigi put a hand on Mentio’s cheek. 

“I’m not prying too much am I?”

Mentios signed, swatting Luigi's hand away.

“No... well perhaps. I prefer not to remember. The day of “Lehet ssmaeassm seiduciicudssei” was how my place in this world came to be.

Luigi blinked a few times.

“Ahh, apologies. I have forgotten you do not know my native tongue. Do not worry yourself with the meaning. It’s nothing to be concerned about.

Luigi gave a nod resting his head on Mentios shoulder as they floated in the night.

“Now enough about me. Tell me about yourself, Mr.Green. It's clear you are indeed the man in green but what lies below that facade? Letters can only show so much of a view into the soul.”

Luigi put a finger to his chin.

“Well, there is...one thing but Mario warned me that telling people about my...problem might be dangerous...mostly to myself.”

Dimentio's eyes rose slightly. 

“Mmm, he is a caring brother I suppose but do not fear. I would never lay a hand on you, my dear. Like a nurse, I'll heal what's ailing you.”

Luigi signed, pausing a moment to get his words together.

* * *

“Damn it, They were supposed to be here over an hour ago!”

Mario swore again under his breath as he and Peach danced under the lights of the ballroom.

“You worry too much.”

Peach laughed giving Mario a twirl. 

“Perhaps his date made better plans for him then you did.”

Mario followed Peach's lead, clumisly trying to navigate the dance floor without stepping on her feet. 

“Better plans? What could be better than my plans?

Mario cursed himself as the sole of his flat's managed to make contact with Princess Peach's heel's. Peach only grinned at him, not too concerned with Mario's lack of gracefulness. 

“Well the woods at this time of night are beautiful, maybe they wanted to spend some time alone.”

Mario muttered a soft apology after moving his foot off Peach.

“I suppose… I just… his last ex became a killer and he still blames himself. I don't want him to get hurt again.”

Peach gave a nod as the song ended, and the dancing toads started to move towards the dining hall.

“Sometimes we need to learn to let go. Luigi isn't a child Mario. He may be broken but he's still a man and we should treat him like one.”

Mario sighed, turning his head away from Princess Peach just to see two toads making out in a corner.

“There isn't a chance we can stage another kidnapping is there?”

Mario asked the open air. Not bothering to look back at her.

* * *

“Mentios, my bro says, how I feel love is...chaos. Unconditional forgiveness to the point of insanity. Self-blame and guilt that drowns me when everything goes wrong. Hell I lose touch with reality some days because I still see my ex wandering through the mushroom kingdom in that black ski mask with those webbed feet of his and I just…”

Mr. Green trailed off, tears forming in his eyes that temporarily suppressed his future words. In the brief silence Dimentio wondered what in the name of Jaydes did he do to cause this man's chaotic rambling. It had gone on for hours and the sun was about to rise! He only listened as long as he did because he needed to find the heart of where his chaos lied. Anyone else would have a knife stuffed down their throat. Now was it the information he needed to find? Yes! But all Mr.Green had to do was state his problems in a calm cohesive matter, not have a psychotic breakdown that was worthy of the insane asylum! 

“He became a serial killer two years ago Mentios. I knew it was him the day the news showed him running through the kingdom carrying the heads of two dismembered toads. No one knew who he was but I did and said nothing. I said nothing because...I didn't want it to be real. I didn't want those words he had said to me so many years ago to be true. That becoming a killer would be his destiny. I told myself every day it wasn't him. By the time my brother figured out it was him it was too late. He was long gone Mentios. Off to kill again and again and it's my faul-”

“Mr.Green!”

Dimentio snapped, feeling this man's 10-hour monologue was as terrible as a stupid dramatic moment in a reality tv show.

Mr. Green looked up at Dimentio trying to hold back tears. Dimentio took a deep breath, putting himself back in character as the unconditional lover he was supposed to be.

“It's over now,”

_“Oh hell yes this was over.”_

He thought. After they had sex, he had no plans of speaking to him ever again. 

“You don't have to hold on to the past. I forgive you now forgive yourself before you have to make me kiss away all your tears.”

While Count Bleck refused to know the methods of the seduction requested of him, he did leave several romantic movies for Dimentio to study. Despite his general distaste of romance, Dimentio was relieved to find these sappy lines did wonders for not just this mission but also his manipulation skills. Perhaps the next time he finds someone attractive, he could spew some stupid line of being soul mates or some other bullshit to get laid.

Dimentio leaned forward giving a kiss to Mr.Green’s cheek.

Luigi forced his lips upwards.

“I wish it was that easy but I don't think that even in this lifetime... I'll ever be able to let the past go.”

Dimentio struggled not to burst into laughter. Was Mr. Green's whole damn life a tragic romance movie that had no end? He was waiting for Count Bleck to warp out of nowhere laughing blehehehe you've been pranked bleh… but no the joke kept going. This joke of a man confiding his deepest secrets like they had been lovers for a millennium. Oh this was comical. Dear Mr. Green. He had a lot to learn about how this cruel world worked.

Putting a hand on his shoulder he gave Mr. Green the saddest smile he could.

“You will Mr. Green, you will someday. Now- “

Dimentio paused putting a hand on his chin while he pretended to think.

“I believe I made a promise to you. One I must oblige.”

Betraying the last fiber of morality held from his birth. He honored his mother's end by ensuring his word was kept. Bracing himself,

Dimentio slowly removed his mask. Waiting for Mr. Green to recoil. Readying himself to hear a scream so strong the sound waves reached the sun. 

“Mentios…”

Dimentio grimaced, preparing to hear how hideous he was. Wow his face didn't even look like-. Ah, it didn't matter, he had what he needed. Whatever bone-chilling insults that left Mr.Green's mouth wouldn't matter now.

“You have the face of an angel, a beautiful fucking beautiful angel.”

Dimentio stilled for a moment, taking in the man in green’s words before snapping his fingers. Mr. Green's eyes slid close and he collapsed in Dimentio’s arm’s. For a second he watched Mr. Green's soft breaths as he slept under the spells enchantment. The look of innocence on the mans sleeping face felt eerily similar to the look his own mother used to have before he lost her. 

Feeling disturbed by his own emotions, Dimentio forced the memory back, looking away from Mr. Green. Putting his mask back on, he snapped his fingers again. Allowing the dimensional warp to engulf him. By the time he’d arrive in Castle Bleck, his inner turmoil would be hidden under more than just the mask that covered his face. 

* * *

“Why did you order Dimentio to get a boyfriend?”

Mimi said, sitting on a chair beside the Count’s desk.

“Count Bleck ordered what said, Count Bleck?”

Count Bleck’s eyes never left the reports he was writing. His pencil grazed across the paper, scribbling words only to cross them out a few seconds later.

“Don’t play stupid. I know you ordered Dimentio to get a boyfriend. Now stop writing and pay attention to me!”

Count Bleck sighed, dropping his pencil and raising his head to look at Mimi.

“Count Bleck says so what if Count Bleck did? Count Bleck can order Dimento to do whatever Count Bleck wishes, says Count Bleck.”

Mimi rolled her eyes. 

“So what? How about asking me, the freaking girl if I wanted to date this cutie! I could have seduced him in two months with how pretty I am. That’s sixteen times faster than it took Dimentio!”

Count Bleck signed, slapping his face with his hand.

“Count Bleck wants to make the following points-

  1. Count Bleck says you are a child says, Count Bleck.
  2. Count Bleck does not condone pedophilia says, Count Bleck.
  3. Count Bleck believes being six years old makes you too young for any “cuties” your age or not says, Count Bleck.
  4. Count Bleck says your math needs work, two months * twelve = two years, not two months * sixteen says, Count Bleck.



Mimi opened her mouth ready for a retort, just to be met with a wave of Count Bleck’s hand.

“Count Bleck also needed Dimentio to perform this mission because the Dark Prognosticus required it. You are dismissed says, Count Bleck.”

Giving a loud huff, Mimi turned stomping out of the room with unnecessary dramatic flare.

Count Bleck gave another wave of his hand, shutting the door behind him. With the drama gone, he picked up his pencil, returning to the mindset of writing reports just to hear the sound of a warp portal. 

He looked towards the noise, seeing a smiling Dimentio holding a sleeping man clothed in green. 

“Ciao Count! Care to meet my husband to be?”

Count Bleck gazed at the sleeping man. Idly tapping his desk with a finger as he did so.

“Count Bleck asks if you have found the hidden chaos that drives his heart says, Count Bleck?”

Dimentio gave a soft chuckle.

“Ahahahaha, So trusting and so naive was he. I found that and more as easily as a child finds toys in his -”

“Count Bleck gets the point says, Count Bleck.”

Dimentio’s smile fell.

“Count Bleck is not unfeeling to you. He just cannot take any more unnecessary chatter due to Mimi’s obsession with cuties”

Dimentio’s smile returned, looking down at the man in green.

“Ahh, yes, she is as irritating as-Mmmm anyway. Will the alter be ready for tomorrow?”

Count Bleck nodded, giving a final glance at the man in green.

“Count Bleck is nervous, to say the least. In all the years of the Dark Prognosticus, never once has the dark book chosen someone whose body wasn't...”

Count Bleck trailed off just as the man in green started to stir in Dimentio’s arms, pawing mindlessly in his sleep.

“Ahh, Count all will be fine. You worry too much.”

Dimentio gently wrapped his hand around Mr. L’s moving hand, keeping it from flailing further.

Count Bleck frowned.

“Count Bleck says you still failed to tell what tragedy befell you, as the ones before you also suffered great pain before the Dark Prognosticus chose them says, Count Bleck.”

Dimentio shrugged his shoulders.

“And as I have said, my suffering is a personal matter, as is my history, unless the Dark Prognoticus dictates its disclosure to you.” 

Count Bleck shook his head giving another sigh.

“Count Bleck just wishes to offer...comfort… for his family consoled the chosen throughout the years and only wishes to give the same to you says, Count Bleck.”

Dimentio’s expression failed to falter.

“Count Bleck not only wishes that but also sees something that couldn’t be possible…”

Dimentio raised an eye.

“Count Bleck knows it couldn’t be so, yet has to ask. Count Bleck, asks...if you are from the tribe of Ancients?”

Dimentio froze for a moment, before quickly regaining his smile.

“Ahahahaha, of course not! You and I know that most of that tribe wandered into the woods never to be seen again. They likely all ascended to a higher plane, one not one of us will ever reach. Merlin, Norlem, and those dimwitted bartenders are the only ones who remain, as they always will. ”

Count Bleck's gaze remained serious. 

“Count Bleck says that a part of him believes you know more then you’re telling. Nevertheless, Count Bleck will take your word on this since he can’t prove otherwise.”

Count Bleck waved his hand. 

“Count Bleck says you are dismissed. Get some rest and prepare for the wedding. Count Bleck wants you in perfect shape for the mind-meld says, Count Bleck.”

Dimentio lowered his head, carrying the sleeping man in green out of his office. 

Opening a drawer, Count Bleck took out a document, scanning the pages his eyes rested on one paragraph.

**Entry- 456 Nicholas Bleck Year 1006(BD)**

**3000 years before the world is destined to end, my new friend told me the Ancients did what they needed to do to protect us. He also told me he didn’t agree with what they did. When I asked what they did he wouldn’t say. He insists he was an ex-member of the tribe. I then asked what of his wife and family, and he looked me in the eye and said he had none, but his look while trying to appear stern, showed mourning… and yet also security, like he knew loss but also knew someone was safe. I do not believe his words. I believe he is protecting someone but who I cannot say.**

Count Bleck stared at the document, resting his chin in his hand as he pondered his ancestor's words…


	3. The Marriage of Luigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi casually decides to get married...

Mario paced back in forth in the living room of his cabin. A few hours had passed since the sun rose and his brother still wasn't home. Muttering Mama mias, damns, and a whole lot of curses, he wrestled with himself on what to do. Peach had said not to worry about Luigi, reminding him that he was a man and could handle himself but still, something in his gut felt wrong. Wishing to calm down and get his thoughts together, Mario opened his front door and decided to jog towards the forest. Rays shone down between the branches of the trees as his footsteps marched further and further away from the dirt road. A tea kettle sound from the wind mingling with the heavy stomps of his feet. Thoughts raced through his head. His mind traveling back in time to Luigi's fateful confession two days ago. He knew his mind had been elsewhere but still, he tried to remember all of Luigi's words and even the words he spoke many days before those. He really had tried to trust his brother would be ok, and didn't believe the odds were high he'd love a madman twice. Still, he never stopped worrying for him. Luigi's disappearance felt like the events with his ex were happening all over again. 

A firm root sticking out of the ground shattered his balance and his whole body slammed into the dirt. . As Mario pulled himself to his feet, he saw a black plague faintly shimmering under the bright sun. Luigi told him about this place once. Of how he heard crying and whispers and pleas he couldn't decipher. 

Mario took a step closer.

Luigi was too terrified to get close enough to read the words himself but he heard no voices and was more than happy to think about something-

Mario felt a force crash against his body and push him to the ground. He raised his hands, ready to fight until he saw a crying toad lying over him.

“Princess Peach and the villagers of Toad Town have been kidnapped!”

The toad screamed collapsing on Mario's chest.

Mario blinked a few times and frowned. He hadn't made arrangements with Peach to stage another kidnapping yet. That, and holding civilians hostage was entirely unnecessary.

“Bowser took...everyone?”

The toad shook his head.

“It wasn't bowser. He was… so blue and batty...and… oh my shrooms! It had to have been batman Mario!”

Mario snorted, shaking his head.

“No, not Batman."

He glanced at the Toad.

“It's not safe for you here. Go to my cabin and pry open the floorboards surrounding the kitchen. There's a secret basement down there that has food and water that will last for years. Stay below and don't come out until I return. Do you understand?”

The toad looked at Mario and gave a quiet nod getting off of him.

“I… do… just… save my friends ok?”

Mario gave a nod in turn and the toad ran off, heading towards his cabin. 

Mario put his hand to his chin, closing his eyes. There was no doubt his brother was in danger now. Thoughts steered away from the plague, he took off to Bowser's castle.

* * *

“Kamek where is my suit!”

“My lord, you don't own a suit.”

“Well, buy me a suit then goddammit!”

The giant Koopa king called Bowser stomped over to his blue-robed assistant named Kamek, placing a large pile of gold coins into his palm. 

“Right away your highness!”

Kamek waved his wand and disappeared leaving Bowser in his bedroom. Growling at no one but himself he wandered over to his dresser and pulled out the gift given to him by his lover, a magical squeeze ball. Closing his clawed hand tightly around the ball, Bowser began to take deep breaths. His red cladded hero lover knew he had a hell of an anger problem but somehow the man could care less, opting to help him work through his issues instead.

“Lewd thoughts,”

He reminded himself

“Just keep thinking about Mario, breathless and naked and begging for your-”

“My lord I bring great news!”

Bowser roared as he turned around, forcing himself to take another deep breath so he wouldn't punch his servant in the face.

“This better be good dry bones! I was in the middle of my anger management session!”

Bowser gave another growl, staring his servant down.

“Oh, it is my lord. Mario has surrendered himself to us...willingly! With him out of the way, there is no one left to stop us from getting-”

“Mario is here?”

Bowser's voice softened upon hearing the name.

“Yes! It is joyous! We are holding him in the dungeon and with your blessing, we’ll soon make plans-”

“Out of the way dry bones!”

Bowser shoved past the servent racing down to the dungeon as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

* * *

Mario laid on the dungeon floor, resting his eyes as he waited for Bowser to arrive. A quick surrender to his soldiers meant his arrival at the castle was swift. He'd expect his lover to put on quite a show before sending his minion's away. It had to be this way for now. While Bowser’s kingdom would embrace their relationship with open arms, the mushroom kingdom would stone him. Even with Peach’s blessing, most of the toad’s would consider their relationship a despicable act of bestiality, and to be convicted of bestiality in the Mushroom kingdom, well, that was punishable by death. Gossip spread freely across the kingdoms so even here, he needed to keep up the act. 

Hearing heavy stomps from the basement staircase, Mario grinned as Bowser roared from across the hallway. 

“Out of the way losers!”

Mario, put on his terrified face, as Bowser pushed past a group of minions and came to his cell. Looking through the bars, he gave his red-clad lover a fanged smile of desire.

“Minions! Get out! I want to have Mario all to myself!”

The guards stared back at Bowser raising an eyebrow.

“Ahem, ahh, Bowser. As members of the Bario Fanclub, we have to ask. In what context do you want “Mario” all to yourself?”

Bowser stomped forward, blowing a wave of fire at the Koopa soldier. 

“So I can beat the living daylights out of him idiots! Gah, what were you expecting? Us to have dungeon sex?”

The unsinged guard put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

“Uh, of course not my lord! Carry on!”

The guards scurried past, heading towards the hallway.

“And guards! Don’t forget to lock the door!”

“Of course, your sexiness!”

Bowser smirked as the guards locked the door behind them.

“Your sexiness?”

Mario asked, half smiling, half contemplating that nickname as he looked at Bowser. 

“Gah what? Jealous, are you Mario?”

Mario shook his head, walking over to hug his lover. 

“No, if anything, that’s something I want to call you in bed.”

Bowser purred at those words, wrapping an arm around Mario. 

“Is that why you just surrendered to me? You couldn’t wait for Peach to help stage another kidnapping for us, so you let my minions kidnap you instead?”

Mario shook his head, pulling away from Bowser. 

“Unfortunately, the reason I’m here is direr. Bowser… A mad-man has kidnapped Peach and most of the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom!”

Bowser blinked a few times.

“Wha? The princess and those bastard toads! Some lunatic kidnapped them?”

Mario nodded. 

“Why...grah… what the hell does anyone want with a town full of toads? A princess is one thing, but toads, they're fucking useless!"

Bowser gave a low growl, reaching forward with his claw to crush one of the bars on Mario's cell.

“I don’t know, but I can’t fight this guy alone. With your army, we should be -”

_ Thud _

Mario and Bower’s eyes widened. 

“What was-”

Mario stopped mid-sentence hearing screams from above. 

“Damn!”

Bowser roared throwing the door to Mario’s cell aside. 

“How powerful did you say this guy is?”

“I don’t know but…”

_ Bleh heh heh! _

Bowser and Mario turned around, seeing a bat-like man wearing a top hat. 

“Count Bleck invites you all to the wedding of a lifetime!”

A void materialized in front of the Count, and Bowser felt gravity pull them in. Looking towards his lover, he did the only thing he could. 

“You might get me...but to hell will I let you get him!” 

Grabbing Mario, as gravity’s current picked up, Bowser threw his lover towards the other end of the hallway and leaped at Count Bleck throwing him off balance and sending him into the void. Mario reached his hand forward, tears forming in his eyes as Bowser followed. The void closing with a ‘whoosh’ soon after. 

* * *

Waiting under the alter for Count Bleck to arrive with the remaining guests, Dimentio glanced over at his unconscious husband to be Mr. Green. The spell keeping him asleep would be lifted soon, and with the help of Count Bleck's assistant Nastasia, the pair would be married, beginning the steps needed to create the void that would lead to the birth of his perfect universe. The prospect thrilled him, and now that he had finally come of age to fulfill the dark prophecy and take his place as king well… what more could a man ask for? 

Hearing another woosh Dimentio grinned, turning towards the source of the noise. Count Bleck stumbled out of the warp portal, giving a quick wave of his hand to move the portal into the glass dome that kept the other guests contained. A giant Koopa fell out squashing a group of toads below him. Dimentio smirked as the giant Koopa tried to incite a riot. Wedding guests could smash their heads against the glass for all he cared. They wouldn't make a dent with the magical spell he placed on the walls. 

“Count Bleck believes we have enough guests for the wedding says, Count Bleck. Blehehe are you ready to begin Dimentio says, Count Bleck?”

Dimentio chuckled. 

“Ahaha, most certainty my Count. I'm as ready as Mr. Green is to get out of that dress and into my bed.”

“K- Dimentio we didn't need to hear that part.”

Count Bleck's blue-skinned assistant named Nastasia muttered, writing something in her clipboard. 

“Wake Mr. Green up now. Seriously, let's get this wedding started people!”

Dimentio snapped his fingers watching Mr. Green slowly stir from his slumber.

“Ahhh… Ummm… did I fall asleep?”

Mr. Green slowly got up noticing he had a wedding dress on. 

“Umm, Mentios what's going on? Why is there an alter and umm...are we getting married?”

Mr. Green looked at Mentios, finding him wearing a suit.

“Ah, of course, we're getting married! Today's our wedding day!”

Mr. Green blinked a few times rubbing his temples softly.

“Ohh… I… when did that happen?”

“Today my love.”

“Ok, I...wasn't expecting a wedding so soon but… sure, what the hell?" 

Dimentio chuckled at that motioning Nastasia over. 

“Dimentio-"

“Oh so that's your real name Mentios.”

“It is my dear.”

“Mmm- kay quiet nows, I'm delivering the vows. Ahem.”

Nastasia paused taking a deep breath to start again. 

"Dimentio, Master of Dimensions, Strangler of crowds, heir to the Dark Prognosticus, do you take…umm…”

Nastasia looked over at Mr. Green tapping the fingers on her clipboard softly. 

“Mr. Green, umm what's your real name?”

Mr. Green grinned. 

“Luigi, pure born Italien.”

“Mmm- kay great. Anyway, Dimentio do you take Luigi, pure born Italien, to be your lawfully wedded husband ‘till your games be over?”

Dimentio smiled.

“Ahahaha, of course, I'll marry you, Luigi. I've waited my whole life for this moment after all.”

Dimentio smirked at Nastasia who only shook her head as she wrote more things on a clipboard.

“Now Luigi, fabled man in green. Bringer not only of light and love but also chaos. Will you take Dimentio to be your lawfully wedded husband till your games be over.”

Nastasia glanced at Luigi, watching him fidget in his wedding dress.

“I err… Ummm…”

Luigi walked over to Dimentio.

“I...umm…crowd.. nervous... I forgot what I'm supposed to say.”

Luigi whispered the words, trying to avoid looking at the large crowd.

Dimentio leaned towards him.

“Say ‘I do.”

“Ohh… yeah haha thanks. Love you Menti- I mean Dimentio.”

Dimentio gave a small smile gently placing an arm around Luigi's shoulder and guiding him back to his place. Nastasia gave Dimentio a look asking if further persuasion was needed but he shook his head, gesturing with his hands he had it covered.

“Dimentio, I do. It feels so fast but… I've always dreamed of spending the rest of my life with you and… I will.”

Nastasia gazed over at the two fiddling with her glasses. 

“K-Then by the power invested in me, I declare you husband and husband. Dimentio and Luigi, the two of you may now kiss.”

Luigi blushed at that, his face lighting up as Dimentio came closer.

“Oh..our first kiss here-Mphmm!”

Dimentio placed his lips on Luigi. The world surrounding them went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_No… this couldn't be right, unless…_

Dimentio stared at the scene, the memory containing the chaos that plagued Luigi's heart. Nastasia whispered a few words to Dimentio, urging him to utter the words necessary to transform Luigi into the man they needed him to be. She was struggling not to break down, her words being forced out in a whisper. In all his three-thousand-four-hundred and fifty-four years alive never had he felt so much conflicted pain waging a war on a man's soul. He had performed many mind-melds over the years, mostly to extract information from those he had slain in combat, and while feeling their agony was quite common, this emotional trauma, memories buried so deep even Luigi couldn't cope with the truth- Dimentio took a step forward shaking as he did so. For the first time in who knows how long was he starting to feel something but what he wasn't sure. Walking over to the couch Luigi was sitting on, Dimentio whispered the very words needed for all this to end. The emotional agony was forcing him to question everything he thought he knew about himself, and that line of questioning needed to cease.

As Dimentio turned away, he heard the sound of a bang followed by crackling sparks. Luigi's screams rising like men being beaten over an open flame. Even as they floated further and further from the man in green's mind, the screams never died down. As Dimentio and Nastasia finally returned to the waking world, they both collapsed. One sobbing and the other struggling not to shatter himself.

* * *

Mario rubbed his head as he searched Bowser's castle. All his minions were gone and with that any hope of stopping this mysterious Count Bleck as he called himself. Stopping by Bowser's throne room, Mario sighed, feeling the velvet on the seat's armrest. There were days he just considered coming out and joining Bowser at his side but… he didn't want to lose his friendship with Peach. It would be impossible to maintain if Toad Town knew the truth. Princess Peach may have been accepting, but the residents themselves were a long time coming hero or not. Mario sighed turning around just to see a butterfly flying right in front of him.

"Mario?"

The butterfly said, staring blankly at him.

At the mention of his name, Mario went into a fighting stance, unsure what chaos was to come next.

"You have nothing to fear from me, my name is Tippi."

Mario lowered his hands at that, realizing preparing battle against a butterfly was somewhat ridiculous.

"I'm what's known as a pixel. In the past, my purpose would have been to help the children of the ancients navigate the Ancient's playground, but that era passed long after my creation. Right now, I need your help."

Mario folded his arms.

"And I should trust you why?"

Tippi sighed,

"Because if I was working with Count Bleck, I wouldn't be talking to you, I'd be kidnapping you."

Mario pondered this, looking at Tippi as he did so.

"Haha, fair point. With that man's power, he wouldn't need to use a weak little butterfly to trick me."

Tippi's wings flapped widely.

"I am NOT weak nor am I little!"

Mario shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure sweetheart. I'm sure you're big strong antennas are great at beating the pollen right out of those flowers."

Tippi flared red, giving her wings a hard flap causing a portal to surround Mario.

He gasped as he was thrown backward, the wind blown out of him. It seemed like he was falling for hours before finally crashing on solid ground. A blue-robed man was looking up at him, giving a curious stare.

"Oh dear, I heard the rumors, but yes, it appears this man does indeed have a pot-belly."

Mario groaned rubbing his head as he got up.

"That little butterfly bitch."

A slap followed this comment and Mario squealed.

"Unacceptable!"

"Agreed Merlon it's wrong too-"

"Swear! Exactly Tippi! How dare you use language like that in the children's playground! I should clean your mouth with soap!"

Tippi slapped a wing against her head for a second, sighing internally.

"It's a relief to know he's not the hero mentioned in the Light Prognosticus. Imagine how many little ones he'd corrupt with that filthy mouth."

"Merlon, there haven't been any ancient children here for thousands of years."

"Ahh, but what if there were Tippi? Would you want someone like that to be their role model?

Mario blinked a few times,

"I'm...I'm not the hero?"

The blue-robed man called Merlon laughed at that.

"Arrogant are you? You really assumed you were the chosen one? Out of billions of people, you believed the Light Prognosticus would pick a filthy-mouthed human like you? Ohohohoho, even as an old man, such thoughts make me chuckle."

Tippi snickered, resting her body on Merlon's shoulder.

"Oh no, while you are a 'Man in red,' you are not 'The man in red,'. That title belongs to Red. He's guarded Yold Town for years, waiting for the day he'd be called away to stop the void from destroying us all. Like us ancients would ever place their hands in the fate of a stranger from a faraway land."

Mario lowered his eye-brows, glaring up at Merlon.

"Then why am I here? Sounds like you have it covered."

"Oh we do, I mean...we almost do."

Merlon frowned furrowing his brows.

"I...well, I do concede we brought you here for a reason. The ancient playground, while a playground is… how should I say this...dangerous for those who are not of ancient descent. You see ancient children were both very smart and very strong. Spiked pits, falling boulders, and even giant mammoths were as deadly to them as a human child drowning in a bouncy ball pit. Child abuse for children of your realm, an important place to help children develop in theirs. While I am of ancient descent, I am too old to make the journey myself. The walk is long and I can't go too far from the house and Tippi, well she can't open the door to Red's home, So with that said…"

Merlon pulled out a heart-shaped object from his pocket.

"Mario, will you take this heart, and put it in the pillar, so a door opens for you to bring the hero of light to us so he can save the world?

Mario glared at Merlon.

"How about...No?"

Merlon's and Tippi's jaw dropped as Mario stared back at the void in the sky.

"Now seriously, where's the bar? I need a drink."

Mario walked away following the signs down to the flipside bar.

* * *

"LET ME DIE!"

"DIMENTIO!"

"I WANT TO DIE, COUNT! END THIS...please?"

Exhausted Dimentio's last word came out in a whisper as he shook on the bed. Shackles glowed around his feet, and his bandaged wrists were trembling against the weight of Count Bleck's hands.

"Count Bleck says he can't let you make such a decision when you're not in your right mind says, Count Bleck."

"I… don't care! It doesn't end. Everything hurts, it's all my fault and I just…"

Dimentio broke down, wave after wave of sobs taking him as he tilted his head away trying to avoid the Count's gaze.

"I know, but these thoughts, the pain you feel… they're not yours…"

Count Bleck began, releasing one of the hands around Dimentio's wrist to reach under his mask.

"Remember that the feelings and desires you get after a mind meld aren't yours but the other persons. This isn't your pain, these are the remnants of the man in green's deepest emotions temporarily manifesting in you. I know it feels real, but this will pass…"

Dimentio still wept, but his cries were quieting though, the warmth from Count Bleck's hand calming him.

"Aha, part of me knows this sorrow...it's not rational to feel so much guilt for an act you weren't responsible for."

"Exactly!"

Count Bleck said, tilting Dimentio's head towards him with the hand resting below his mask.

"It still hurts Count, it hurts so much."

Dimentio smiled sadly, his tear-soaked mask meeting Count Bleck.

* * *

Mimi played with her vegetables as she sat by a muscular Irish man named O-chunks. O-chunks played with his hairy hands nervously as he searched the dining room for any sign of the Count. The two were aware the creation of the Chaos Heart was a success but still, they wanted to know if Nastasia and Dimentio would be ok. Count Bleck had informed them a few hours ago that the pair were now on active suicide watch. While the Count had told Mimi and O-chunks not to worry the cracks in his voice gave away his fear.

Hearing a warp, Mimi and O-Chunks turned around to see Count Bleck entering the dining room.

"Is Dimmie and Nassy going to be ok?"

Mimi cried running into the Count's arms for a hug.

Count Bleck gave a sad smile as he hugged Mimi back.

"Yea Count, we're worried bout the lads.

"Waz goin on?"

O-Chunks got out of his seat walking towards Mimi and the Count.

"Count Bleck has just put them to bed. Their prognosis is good but they both need rest. Count Bleck has also given them a calming potion to ease their trauma. They will likely be functional in a day or two but until then, they are confined to their rooms until their mental state is in check."

Mimi sighed looking up at the Count.

"Thanks, Countie! Tell prince Dimmy I'm sorry for reading his mail!"

Count Bleck laughed patting Mimi's head.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the apology Mimi."

Mimi grinned.

"Ay- Count, Imma glad ta hear their do-in well. Do ya think we'll see em in da meeting?"

O-Chunks asked.

Count Bleck gave a nod in reply.

"They are strong-willed, hard workers O-Chunks. Both were insistent they planned to return to work the moment they could and while Count Bleck prefers they rest Count Bleck acknowledges working may keep their mind off things blehehe."

He laughed letting Mimi go from the hug.

"Ahh and speaking of work, Count Bleck has just remembered. We're getting a new minion."

Mimi's eyes lit up.

"New minion? Golly! When we gonna meet them Count?"

"Ya count, when's da new minion comin?"

Count Bleck laughed.

"Very soon!"

Count Bleck gave a grin, pointing a finger towards the hallway.

"And the best part is... "

Count Bleck paused for a second.

"You all get to name him!"

Mimi giggled.

"I… we're naming the minion?"

Count Bleck nodded.

"Count Bleck found him in a magical place. He had accidentally hit his head and now suffers from amnesia. Because of this, Count Bleck decided to adopt him into our family. He then told us we may name him as he can't remember his own. Right now, he is in his quarters sleeping, but I will bring you to him to ensure he is properly named."

O-Chunks pumped his fists in the air.

"Dis is amazing count, I can'ta believe we get-ta name a minion!"

Count Bleck nodded again, giving a wave of his cape.

"Count Bleck says to follow but walk quietly. We don't want to wake him!"

Mimi and O-Chunks giggled softly as they followed the Count into the hallway, both excited to learn that very soon, a new minion would be joining them.

* * *

Merlon and Tippi, looked at each other as they stood at the gateway to world one of the children's playground.

"What will we do Tippi? This 'Mario' was the only man skilled enough to have a chance of surviving the easiest world of the ancient's playground. Without him, I fear our world is doomed…"

Merlon frowned placing a hand to his chin.

"Does this mean, we have to rely on...?"

A tear fell from Tippi's eye landing on Merlon's robe.

"I'm afraid so Tippi. While Garson and his brother are what some would consider…'slow' they are of ancient descent. Perhaps if you have them move through the first world really really slowly…"

Merlon trailed off giving a loud sigh.

"Oh grambi, who am I kidding. We're all doomed."


	5. Chapter 5

"Another beer Garson.”

Mario slurred, head lying sideways on Garson's counter-top.

“I told ya, Mr. Red- _poster. W_ e only serve milk.”

“And I told _you-_ red was my thing first but fine. Just get me drunk.”

“Drunk on dairy products? You’re already their man.”

Garson turned his back to Mario and went towards the bar-shelf to pour another glass of milk. Mario swore as he tried to drink away his sorrows to no avail. Despite mimicking a drunken state, he could not get properly wasted on lactose alone. Garson had no qualms about helping him try though, the bartender's pockets were already fifty coins richer. Returning from the bar-shelf Garson dropped the glass of milk on the counter, and in turn, Mario placed another ten coins in his hand.

“You’re pretty chill, for Red’s imposter man. It makes me want to tell you a story.”

“Please don’t.”

Mario groaned, taking another sip of his milk.

“Nah bro, I insist. It’s on me. Now sit down and let me tell you a tale.”

Mario slammed his head down on the counter and sighed. 

“Now today’s tale is called, 'The Ancients Playground'.”

Garson pulled out a book from his other pocket, flipping the pages back towards the beginning. He looked down at the words and began to read the story.

* * *

###  **The Ancients Playground**

"So yeah, ever heard of The Ancients Playground? It’s where the children of a tribe called the Ancients played! I’m one of them by the way although they left me behind cause I was a little slow! They had seven doors that led to seven different worlds filled with quests and challenges designed to help children develop critical thinking skills. I would hold off on sending your kids though. What was easy for 5-year-old, Ancient kids would likely get us both killed! Even the youngest children of the Ancients were miles beyond us in strength and intelligence, and entertainment for their young included among other things, facing off against a giant robot dragon that shot fire!"

Mario’s head tilted up, genuinely curious now.

“Does the dragon still shoot fire?”

He mumbled, looking towards Garson. 

"What? Are you asking if the dragon still shoots fire? How would I know?! It’s been thousands of years since the Ancients were here. My guess is unless someone changed the coal reserves recently probably no. Anyway, why do you care? Aren’t you a little old to play on the playground?"

Mario gave a bitter laugh. 

“Probably, but two unappreciative assholes want me to find the real ‘man in red’ because I’m the only one who can cross the easiest playground world.”

“Well, are you going to do it?”

Mario pushed his milk glass to the side. 

“Of course, I am. It’s what I do. I just… don’t feel like going right now. My brother and lover are missing and… I don’t know what to do.”

Garson frowned.

“I thought the rumors said you were a hero who constantly saved people? Why can’t you just save them now? ”

Mario groaned.

“Ahh, it’s complicated Garson, it… no one was really in danger most of the time. It’s hard to-”

“Mario!”

The man in red turned around to see Tippi fly towards him. 

“Please...look I.. we need your help!”

Mario sighed, giving one look at Garson before heading towards Tippi.

* * *

The newest minion of Count Bleck was sleeping soundly in his room just to hear the creak of a door. Having amnesia, he knew little about himself but being awoken so easily had at least informed him he was a light sleeper. Meanwhile, his head was pounding. Despite getting a good amount of rest his brain was still threatening to blow up and die. All the more torn between feigning sleep or not, he opted to remain still as several pairs of footsteps approached his bed. 

"Blehem, I would like to introduce you to our fifth minion."

The voice he heard was quite distinct, clearly the Count's. The man spoke in a whisper, still believing that he was asleep. While he had not been at Castle Bleck for long, something about the Count's voice gave him a feeling of safety. It was odd as he barely knew the man but still, he found himself grateful. 

"He look'z sh'amazing Count!"

He frowned as he didn't recognize the second voice. Perhaps this man was part of his new family? His accent was a lot different than the Count's. Was this man taken in as well? Either way, the new man sounded friendly enough. Surely they would get along all right once his head stopped searing like burning flames.

"I wanta name him Countie!"

If he wasn't feigning sleep, he would have raised an eyebrow. While he was quite content with being named by others, he had not expected a little girl to be part of the process. She was a little too 'junior' for that to say the least. A part of him even feared, he would be given a ridiculous name like 'Princess Periwinkle', or 'Sparkles'. Hopefully, the Count would veto anything truly outrageous though. He couldn't imagine being named like he was another one of the little girl's toys. 

"How r'a bout Lewie'g?"

The man beside the Count piped in. Even with his thick accent, he could tell the man probably had said 'Lewie'. Honestly, it wasn't a bad name. 

"Mmm, Count Bleck isn't so sure..."

For some reason, Count Bleck appeared nervous about the name but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he just didn't like it?

"Oh I know, I know!"

The little girl's voice rose a little. Count Bleck or the other man apparently noticed because he heard a loud 'shuuush' echo through the room.

"We should call him Lilly."

The words 'Nope' 'Nope' and 'Nope' played like a circus taking place inside his head. He was about to reveal his ruse for the sake of saving his dignity only to hear the Count and the other man both pipe in with a hard 'no'. Honestly, he was thankful that despite being mere strangers, two men in this castle already had his back. 

* * *

“I’m sorry I was a bit rough with you during the warp, but you really shouldn’t have called me weak much less refer to me as a bitch.”

Mario shrugged, not wishing to say anything else that could cause conflict. 

“Oh thank grambi, Tippi. I was worried we’d lost our chance of saving the world forever.”

Merlon said, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing Mario and Tippi return to him.

“Now let’s try this again.”

Merlon pulled out a heart-shaped object from his pocket. It's red hue shimmering brightly again, as it twirled in Merlon's palm.

"Mario, will you take this pure heart, and put it in the pillar, so a door opens for you to bring the hero of light to us so he can save the world? 

Mario gave a nod, taking the pure heart from Merlon’s hands. 

“Great! Now run along and put that heart in the pillar. I have some errands to take care of and will be gone awhile but I should be back long after you inform Red, it’s time to leave his home.”

Merlon headed off into town leaving Mario and Tippi behind. 

* * *

Dimentio solemnly tended to the cuts on his wrists, having awoken a few hours after the 'incident with the man in green. He was still a bit shaken, to say the least. The tortuous pain lining the inside of Mr. L's soul had been a bit more intense than anticipated. It was almost like someone threw a chainsaw right through his side. 

_Never again._

He sighed, as he applied shroom extracts to the cuts.

All things considered, Nastasia was likely suffering worse than he was, assuming she had lived.

While he had spent several millennia in physical and mental combat, Nastasia herself was a mere secretary. A brilliant one, but a secretary nevertheless. Even with her powers of hypnosis, she knew little of the realities of war on the mental plane. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Dimentio?"

_Ahh, so she did survive the reckoning._

He called her into his room, slightly relieved she did not succumb to Luigi's mental agony. 

* * *

**_Several years before~_ **

_"Grambi above why did you have to curse me?"_

_Nastasia spoke, as she cried on her bed. Even with Count Bleck's kindness allowing her to take a new form, she still failed to be rid of the abomination that marked her body._

_She buried her head into her pillow._

_The Count was such a kind man to provide her with the job of being his assistant, but she still did not understand why he would choose someone as flawed and inexperienced as her._

_"He must pity me."_

_She whispered._

_Sure, she had prepped piles upon piles of notes to guide her on her day to day responsibilities in the castle, neatly organizing them all swiftly into a binder. And for the whole day, she took in every word Count Bleck had said about how to perform her tasks. And while he seemed pleased with her willingness to learn, and thanked her for her help endlessly, she could not help but struggle to believe in herself._

_Nastasia then raised her head, looking towards the window._

_She knew Castle Bleck itself, was a land surrounded in physical darkness. A haven for those who had lost their way. A blessing for freaks and misfits who could never find solace in an increasingly judgmental world. He had promised her that in only a few years, they'd all be able to start again. She knew this time was coming soon, as the newest heir of the Dark Prognosticus had arrived today._

_"But would he really accept her?"_

_Nastasia wondered just to hear a knock._

_Hesitantly she wiped the tears out of her eyes and went to open the door._

_"Ahh Nastasia, Count Bleck would like to introduce you to the heir of the Dark Prognosticus!"_

_She watched as a short man with a black and white mask floated forward._

_"Pleased to meet you, my dear! Master of Dimension's strangler of crowds, I am Dimentio, the Dark Prognosticus's soon to be king!"_

_Count Bleck chuckled softly._

_"K- Welcome to Castle Bleck Dimentio."_

_Nastasia adjusted her glasses attempting as best as she could to remain professional._

_"As the Count's Assistant, if you have anything you need done-"_

_Before she could finish, Dimentio had motioned the Count away, casually closing the door and plopping himself on the bed in her room._

_"Ahahaha, never have I been more relieved to finally be able to breathe!"_

_With shocked eyes, Nastasia watched as Dimentio casually threw his mask on her dresser. She blinked a few times, making sure the prescription made for her glasses was still right._

_"I err- thought."_

_Nastasia stumbled on her words._

_Dimentio smirked._

_"You are correct my dear ahaha!"_

_Nastasia's eyes lit up in realization._

_"So you do know?"_

_Dimentio chuckled._

_"Forgive me darling, but I can be very observant. On all the small details, and especially the little things."_

_Nastasia quivered nervously._

_"You can rest easy dear, I showed you my face because it's only fair. After all, like the north and south pole, we are one in ways one and the same."_

_Nastasia felt a breath of relief flow through her._

_"Truly, you did quite well though. As well as anyone could in the world we live in. It's not like the flipsonians have any desire to help us pass in this world more easily ahaha. Especially when people like us are the minority."_

_Dimentio shrugged his shoulders._

_"Alas, our reality is one we can never truly change."_

_Nastasia gave a soft nod._

_"So you won't say a word?"_

_"Of course! As long as you promise to do the same."_

_"K- then."_

_She sighed, still not quite thrilled with this._

_It wasn't exactly the worst thing in the world to happen to her but really, she didn't like to be reminded of the small things that couldn't be changed._

_Still, Dimentio seemed peculiarly calm about the matter._

_It was with a bizarre irony, for with him being the heir to the Dark Prognosticus, the man was very well putting himself at more risk than her._

_This failed to stop him from laying back on her bed though, claiming it like it was his all along._

_He seemed way too content._

_~Grambi he looks so young~_

_Nastasia couldn't help but think as she watched him._

_A part of her wondered if maybe he was._

**_Perhaps her time with the heir would go smoothly after all._ **

* * *

**Present Day**

“Are you ready Mario?”

Mario nodded, reaching for the door handle. He looked towards Tippi, glancing over at her fragile exterior. 

“I’m sorry Tippi but I can’t let you follow me.”

Before Tippi could react Mario took a deep breath and blew hard with his lungs, a trick one of his old companions had taught him many years ago. Tippi flapped her wings but ultimately the air Mario blew out was strong and she was blown back, leaving the 2D world and reemerging in the third dimension. Mario rushed through the door soon after, slamming the entrance shut without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redid the Dimentio and Nastasia scene after hearing a good critique. I looked it over again and realized it could have been written a lot better than it was.  
> I think the final product came out a lot better now as I realized there were a few things in the previous version I really should have explained better.  
> Still feel free to always let me know if something is problematic.  
> I have no problem with feedback. Not saying, I will agree with every criticism but I will definitely correct anything that is genuinely problematic. I have mild aspergers so the way I word things doesn't always come out the best, so help with that is always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

After slamming the door behind Tippi, Mario wandered through the grassy field of the first world. Jumping on the occasional goomba and koopa troopa as needed, he made his way through the stage searching for Bestiovious's house. After jumping over some floating blocks, he came across a green pipe and climbed in discovering a hidden room with a chest. The treasure of the day was a shroom shake but was it still good after being hidden in that room after how many years who knew? Mario frowned as he looked at the shake, deciding to test if it was edible with a quick slurp. For being hidden away, it tasted quite good, a flavor one could almost describe as... vanilla ? Oh well, he would drink it for now. he needed the energy.

* * *

"My lord, we've been wandering these halls for hours. There's no way out besides this abyss."  
Bowser groaned as he looked down into the abyss with his minions. He was uncertain, of what lied below the darkness. For all he knew the fall was endless. Still, it was his only lead and despite his strength, he had failed to break through any of the locked doors of the castle.   
Turning around he looked towards his magikoopas.   
"Grah, do any of you pathetic hags have your brooms?"  
"I do, my lord."  
A magikoopa came forth, holding out his broom.   
"That Count guy forgot to check me for weapons in the crowd. Suppose he overlooked me in all the chaos around Luigi's wedding."  
Bowser scoffed at him. He would have a few words to say to his lover regarding what his brother had done today. First a serial killer, and now getting involved in some deranged cult? All while marrying a man, bowser was sure the green-clad moron barely knew? God help that naive fool.   
Bowser looked towards the broom and then the magikoopas.  
"No one else?"  
The magikoopas shook their heads. He was hoping for a few more for a surveillance mission to see if anything lied below the abyss but alas he would have to alter those plans. With only one flying broomstick with a weight limit, and an unknown fate ahead of them Bowser opted instead to enact the emergency protocol. 

* * *

It was after a long walk with his shroom shake did Mario come to a modestly sized house in the distance. Tapping his knuckles against the door he waited for the shuffling of feet only to hear none. Placing his hand on the knob he tilted it towards the right and pushed forward, the door opening with ease.  
“Anyone home?”  
Mario called as he entered the home searching for people as he slurped on his shroom shake only to find no one. The strange home wasn't only void of life but also of furniture, he had never seen a home so bare. Clearly, this was not the home of the legendary Bestovious.  
“Hmm…”  
Mario hummed to himself looking at the empty home. Flipside's hotel was sort of expensive and saving another ten coins meant another drink at Garson's bar. Perhaps he could claim this house as his own? The place certainly looked abandoned.   
Mario sat down on the middle of the floor, placing his shroom shake down to rest a hand on his chin. Sure the walls looked a bit dreary but a good paint job could fix that. Maybe a light shade of red will work? He wondered as he examined the walls. Painting the home was a simple task, but finding furniture for his new abode would come with its own challenges. For one he wasn't sure if flipside sold furniture or the residents had it imported and even if flipside did sell furniture was it even affordable?  
Mario frowned, shaking his head. The town looked like a haven for the rich, how was a poor countryman like him gonna afford a decent bed and couch to sleep on? With his drinking expenses from the bar, it'd be years before he could even afford a chair.  
He sighed, finally getting up from the ground. Perhaps if he acted pitiful enough Garson might bless him with one of his bar stools out of kindness. It wasn't as long of a shot compared to beating this Count Bleck dude by himself in a fight. Merlon himself had said he was not the chosen hero so he might as well accept that reality and find a place to settle down. Honestly, he wasn't going anywhere and while destiny had said he would not be this land's savior, it didn't say he couldn't search for his brother and lover. He was still going to find them or at the very least die trying in doing so.   
Mario walked towards the front door, tossing his now empty shroom shake into a corner of the room before pulling the door open and heading outside. 

* * *

His minions led Princess Peach to the front of the crowd. Even in this dreary castle, she still managed to maintain her elegance, walking gracefully to the front to face Bowser. Several years ago, she and Mario had discussed with him what would take place if a dangerous situation ever arose. Specifically, his kingdom being overthrown. Mario had already performed the task several times, well versed in the intricate details. The man would always plead with him to be filled to the brink after all. He honestly had believed Mario would be the only one to perform this task, never imagining an event would occur that would cause the two to be separated. Alas, Princess Peach was the most fertile vessel available. None of his other soldiers had near the capacity to hold as many eggs as she did. A part of him was sad that in a sense, he would be the man to take her virginity. She'd always talked about finding a loving handsome man to rule with her in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had even tried to help a few times, taking her back to his world to troll the bars in hopes of finding her a half-decent man.   
Of course, a trail of guys hurling in the toilet failed to appeal to her. In her words, she wanted a man who wasn't a 'Drunkass'. He supposed the request was reasonable but alas, it was hard to find a man who could maintain a decent sense of sobriety.  
She bowed her body curtly to him, awaiting his orders.   
"Peach."  
He began, motioning the crowd of goomba koopas, magickoopas, and dry-bones away to speak with her alone.  
"Ya remember that talk me and Mario had with you? Several years ago…"

* * *

Nastasia was one of the few people in this world who could even comprehend his situation. The error in his body that led him to conceal every part of himself. All for the sake of becoming king. A king so powerful and mighty, his physical form being exposed would no longer matter.   
Quietly she entered. A quick glance and he could tell her face was dripping with the remains of dried tears. Like his wrists, her own were a mess of cuts and blood. It was miraculous that Count Bleck had managed to prevent her life from ending at all.  
"Hey…" she trailed off. Giving off a light smile as she examined the slash mark's on Dimentio's arms as he sat upward on his bed.  
"Ahahaha, nice to see you alive my dear."  
Dimentio smiled happily through his mask. While still feeling a bit weary, he appreciated her company. Especially with what had gone on not too long ago.   
"Same to you k."  
Nastasia replied, taking a seat beside Dimentio on the bed.  
"So uhh, now that Luigi's chaotic state is formed-"  
Nastasia tapped her fingers on his bed lightly.  
"Like um, do you have any questions? About the ritual?"  
Dimentio went silent. While he had a basic grasp of anatomy and the processes revolving around such 'anatomy' he had never experienced the act associated with that 'anatomy'.  
He lowered his head down.  
"Ermm, yes, a few actually."  
In a way, the words that followed came naturally. He asked about many things. How long the act would last and if any pain would follow. He asked how it would feel, and the many ways he could convince Luigi to end the act as quickly as possible so he would not have to deal with a foreign organ inside him for too long. He even asked Nastasia about how to deal with the one thing he was desperately lacking.   
"Well, on the matter of what you don't have."  
Nastasia began, resting a hand below her chin as she contemplated what to say next.   
"Remember, it means nothing in the grand scheme of things."  
Dimentio stayed still, nodding softly.   
"I mean really k, it's nothing extraordinary or anything. Truthfully, I'd give you mine if I could."  
Dimentio snorted.  
"What are you suggesting dear? You trade yours for mine like a customer bartering for goods at a vendor's stall? Oh, how I wish that were possible."  
Nastasia gave a sad smile.   
"My dude, a lot of time I wish the very same things you do."

* * *

"Ahh god… it… it hurts!"  
Peach cried out as Bowser moved inside her. He was not thrilled with this either, strongly detesting the feeling of being inside anything even resembling a vagina. Sadly, it had to be done. With the weight limit on the magickoopas broom, it made much more sense to send eggs rather than full-grown minions to search for land beyond the abyss. With how light his eggs were, he could easily send the magikoopa with a small army on hand. This would be needed if the newfound cult Luigi joined decided to put an end to his minion's games.   
Looking down at Peaches' flushed body, he tried to show her an ounce of romance for her 'first-time' lightly caressing her cheek with his paw while running another one through her hair. This failed to provide any comfort though, as his claw had accidentally rubbed across her face causing a large cut to appear above her eye. She yowled in pain, and Bowser decided it was best to withhold any more attempts at kind gestures for now. 

* * *

Mario traveled back through the grassy field of world 1 as night fell. His legs had started to tire and any hope of finding his brother and lover began to fade away. Staring up at the sky, he could see the void whirling above him. For now, it was quite small, only taking up the equivalent of a large grape-fruit firework within the clouds. He paused, finding himself unsure where to go from here. Without the ability to flip Dimensions he would not be able to find 'red' the man destined to save the universe from destruction. As for finding his lover and brother where would he even begin to look? From what Garson had told him about flipsides surroundings upon entering the bar, he had found that the town was literally floating in the sky. Beyond the doorway to world one, there was nowhere else for him to search. He kept walking, coming across the warp pipe that had held his treasured shroom shake. It was a pity, he could not afford to buy his own. The coins he collected on the road leading to his new home would only afford him a few dozen glasses of milk. He couldn't waste the coins on one expensive dessert. Especially when getting wasted would be his life for the coming days.

* * *

Bloated and in serious pain, Princess Peach clutched her abdomen, moaning as she felt bowser's eggs shift around inside her. He had managed to pack her to the brink, forcing a cluster of five hundred tiny eggs to incubate themselves in her body. He had failed to mention the chance that she may not survive the birth, much less the trauma caused by his large girth. In the case of her death, he had ordered the minions to rip the eggs out of her body by force, once the sperm whirling around inside her had enough time to fertilize them of course. Being kept warm in her mother pouch, her body should start naturally dispelling the eggs in twenty-four hours. Once she released them all he would have his magickoopa collect them, throwing them all into a large bag before having him search for help beyond the abyss.  
He watched as a crowd of his minions took her away.  
She would be safe with them.  
Bowser thought to himself.   
They had found a quiet out of the way closet for her to hide into until it was time for the birth. If at any point the cult tried to attack them, hopefully, she'd be safe there, as the small room had not appeared to be used in years. A part of him believed the room would be overlooked due to the large swarm of minions running through the place.   
Hoping for the best, he sat down by the ledge, thinking of Mario as he vowed to reunite with him again someday.


	7. Chapter 7

“You are back so soon, and yet your body lacks the filth your mouth spewed upon your arrival. Dare I ask if you've been slacking off?”

Mario shrugged as he headed towards the elevator that would take him to Garson's bar. He then checked his wrist for a non-existent watch just to take that nonexistent watch and transform it into an imaginary cellphone. The conversation that went on with this fake person would have been quite enlightening had Merlon not grabbed Mario's imaginary cellphone and slammed it on the ground. With a sigh, Mario turned around and faced Merlon again.

“Do you think I am that senile? Peasants like you could never afford a cell phone much less one made entirely out of air!! Did you steal this device from Merlee?”

Mario's mouth widened.

“But more importantly where is Tippi? I still sense that you do not have the ability to flip between dimensions. She also is clearly not with Red as you could not have reached him without this power so why isn't she by your side?”

Merlon glared as Mario shuffled his feet awkwardly.

“Well, Merlon you see…”

Mario put a hand into his pocket. He pulled out twenty gold coins. 

"Tippi is currently... busy at the moment."

He rubbed the gold coins between his fingers. 

"Tell me Merlon, surely you wouldn't mind having cash instead of questions wouldn't you?"

Merlon's eye's widened. 

"My boy! How dare you would even insinuate I would take a bribe, much less one as pitiful as that."

Mario sighed, closing his eyes as he put the coins back. 

"Figures..."

He muttered.

_Well, there's one last thing I can try._

He thought, suddenly looking at Merlon with excited eyes. 

"Hey Merlon! Turn around! An invisible girl's falling from the sky!"

"Huh? Where?"

Merlon questioned turning around and looking up towards the sky. 

Mario then started to dash, releasing a loud sigh upon reaching the elevator and jumping in.

* * *

_"Oh hey uh... where am I?"_

_A young blond woman asks a robed man in black as she awakes in a town with rotting wood, and a number of stores boarded up. Her vision was a bit blurred from the fall. She barely made out the robed man as he_ _looked down at her. Shaking his head the robed man helped her to her feet._

_"My lady, this is Flopside. You took quite a fall."_

_The young blond woman nods, rubbing the grains of dirt from her dress._

_"I myself am Norlem, I watch over this land. We don't have much, but allow me to offer you a place to sleep at least. Until we can help you return home."_

_The young blond woman frowns at this offer but the man called 'Norlem' seems unphased by this, continuing anyway._

_"Now, I know as a flopsonian, we generally don't pry into others affairs, but I was wondering if you would be alright giving me your name at least? Simply, so I have something to call you by."_

_The young woman opened her mouth but no sound came out. She is embarrassed to say, she cannot remember. She can't remember where '_ _home' is much less her name._

_Before she is able to voice this, a woman and a masked man come towards her. The latter casually floating, apparently lacking any desire to use his legs. She struggles to make out the finer details of their features, the fall still making her vision a bit blurred._

_"Ahh, Norlem! How lovely to see you at this time of night!"_

_The masked man says, smiling back at them._

_"Now like a curious passerby about to light your house on fire, I have to know. Who is this mystery girl, able to weaponize beauty like knives!"_

_The young blond woman blushed._

_She still had no idea how to answer that question._

_"Ahahahahaha, look Nastasia, my dear, I have charmed her so well, she has become speechless. Like a woman's first time seeing a man in the nude!"_

_The woman called 'Nastasia' elbowed him, giving a warning glare._

_"I'm sorry, Dimentio can be a bit... crude when it comes to humor."_

_The blond women only nodded. Still unsure what to say._

_"By the way-"_

_Nastasia asked._

_"Norlem, what was her name?"_

_..._

The vision faded away and Tippi awoke in the field of world one. Still, in the third dimension, she wandered aimlessly, muttering a few obscenities as she searched for a way home.

* * *

Dimentio and Nastasia reviewed the past few hours of surveillance footage of their newest hoard of future minions. A few hours of comforting each other and the two had barely calmed down from the traumatic events encoded in Luigi's mind. Recovery was a long time coming but alas, work came before anything else to them. They would rest only when control of the universe was safely in Dimentio's hands. 

Dimentio flipped to another camera, watching the creatures roaming mindlessly through the lower outer interior of Castle Bleck. The meeting was tomorrow and while both had their notes prepared, they still needed to determine who among the minions in the lower castle grounds would be good candidates to join the army. 

Sadly, the first few hours of footage were not promising. 

The majority of minions had failed to find the bathroom, leading the surrounding outer interior of Castle Bleck to become a biohazard. Even more horrible, none of the goomba's roaming about appeared particularly strong, minus the one or two overly muscular ones who may have taken a steroid too many. Nastasia and he had sadly concluded, that the majority of goomba's would likely be good as food rather than fighters. They only had so many resources, and it would be imperative that the strongest soldiers were always well fed. It made little sense to feed weak soldiers who would likely die by the droves in battle. Count Bleck himself may have been wealthy, but his money was not infinite. He would not appreciate the two of them wasting it needlessly. 

Dimentio sighed, changing his attention towards the koopas. Honestly, while slightly tougher then the goomba's, they were still so hopelessly weak. Frankly, if Count Bleck was not rich, he would have them roasted in the oven like the goomba's would be. Still, they at least were passable as army-men if only by the skin of their teeth.

He couldn't help but snicker when his eyes went to a group of toads, cowering pathetically in a corner. 

Truthfully, they looked quite delicious. Their mushroom caps would go perfectly in a hot fudge roasted goomba sundae. He whispered to Nastasia to save a few for him. Toads themselves were quite a delicacy after all. It'd be unlikely he'd find more of them again for a while.

Nastasia examined the paratroopas, and paragoombas next. Count Bleck had taken special care to use a magical spell to keep their wings folded in, preventing any of them from fleeing the castle needlessly. Agreement was unison that any flying creature would be quite valuable to be kept alive as a potential spy. 

Almost finished with their evaluations, Dimentio and Nastasia were about to turn the camera off just to find their eyes going wide.

"K- dude are ya seeing this?"

Nastasia had asked pointing to a giant figure in the darkness with a spiked shell.

Truly Dimentio couldn't help but admire the creature, it appeared quite strong, dare he say maybe stronger than he was. 

"I think it's-"

Nastasia trailed off squinting her eyes to ensure her sight was right.

"Hmmm?"

Dimentio raised his eyebrows grimacing somewhat upon realizing what the creature was doing.

"Ohh for the love of Jaydes!"

Dimentio covered his eyes, quickly flicking the camera off before slamming his head into the desk. 

Yes, it did happen a few hours ago and to him, it did appear to be a monstrous beast but could it at the very least exercise some decorum?

He knew that being trapped in Castle Bleck a few of the creatures would likely be feeling quite horny but alas was it really necessary for them to engage in coitus mindlessly on one of Castle Bleck's front porches? Really, it's why the closet was there. He couldn't imagine any other purpose that one closet inside the outer interior of Castle Bleck could serve. 

* * *

Mario slammed his head on the bar table as he gulped down his 10th glass of milk at Garson's. With some drunken pleading, he'd convinced the ancient barkeeper to let him take a single bar stool cushion home as a housewarming gift. The full chair was out of the question, not unless he had 200 coins to spare, and if he wanted to maintain his drinking habit then well…

Garson patted his pocket full of coins as he watched Mario put a hand over his mouth. Understanding the signal, he opened up the drawer containing his puke pans and placed it next to Mario's head. Hearing the beginnings of a massive hurl Garson turned away having no desire to see the end of the show. Once Mario's hurls ceased and his breaths came out in heavy pants Garson took the puke pan from Mario and placed it in the sink. Shaking his head he sighed as Mario thanked him and put another ten coins in his hand. Silently motioning to be given another round.

“You really have a problem red poster but if ya paying me I guess it's fine.”

Mario gave Garson the finger behind his back. When the barkeeper returned to serve his drink Mario gave a loud belch before leaning his head down to take a sip of his milk. 

“Anything you want to talk about man? You seem down. Even for being red's imposter.”

Garson tapped his finger on the bar stand as he waited for Mario to stop sipping his milk.

“I'll neva...find dem.”

The man in red slurred slumping his head back down again.

“Never find who?”

“My brother...friends...lovaaaaaa.”

Mario over emphasized. His mind losing any strength left to be coherent.

“Well if ya keep getting drunk… on milk... and man… I'd never thought that was possible till now… of course, ya won't. Here. Bars about to close so let's take ya home. Where's this abandoned house ya found red-poster?”

Gurgling and in no state for talking, Mario pulled out a pencil and paper from his pocket and wordlessly drew the door to World One. 

Garson nodded and went around his bar stand, helping Mario out of his chair and allowing him to lean on his shoulder as the two of them headed towards Mario's new home.

* * *

"She's almost ready my lord".

A magikoopa had told him, holding her hand as her body was close to dispelling the eggs inside her. 

Bowser was happy to see that Princess Peach would survive after all. She really was a strong lady. Bowser smiled as he sat down by her. 

"Ya doing good sweetheart?"

Bowser had asked, incredibly thankful that Princess Peach had been willing to lend her own body for this task. He was quite hopeful that his magikoopa and a newly hatched army of minions should be able to find help below the abyss. Bowser also hid the thought plaguing the back of his mind that all this may have been for naught, that the abyss may very well be just that… an abyss. Frankly, he didn't have much of a choice but to try and one magikoopa without even a scepter would be screwed if they were forced into a fight. 

He sighed.

Maybe if the paratroopas or paragoombas could fly they'd have better luck but alas some spell was keeping their wings folded in.

He groaned, looking back at Peach. 

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe she deserved more than this life. 

* * *

Garson clumsily escorted Mario to his abandoned home in section 1 of the first playground world. The bartender himself was relieved this was only an intro section, for he would likely be dead if he tried to cross section two. While the majority of the ancients could cross the playground worlds with ease, Garson knew he was still on the slow side, physically and mentally. It was why the other ancients had left him behind. Truly they had ruled him and his brother not a threat to this world and allowed them to live out their life on the mortal plane. All because they were “slow”. 

Shaking his head at the memory, Garson quickly spotted the house in the distance and dragged Mario forward. Opening the door he walked Mario in and gently lowered him to the ground. Putting the barstool, cushion under the man in red’s head, Garson looked around the abandoned house, frowning at the emptiness. With Mario’s drinking habit, he was surprised that this ‘abandoned’ house in the middle of nowhere wasn’t some sort of crack house. Merlon himself was unable to keep an eye on the playground world's these days so they'd been sprouting across section 1 like crazy. Many of his customers had even offered him the chance to snort when Merlon was out of eyesight but Garson declined, for he was a milkman through and through. He'd been raised on milk, lived by the philosophy of milk, and by that logic would die by milk.

Leaning against the back wall as he examined the abandoned house Garson felt a strange bump press into his back. Turning around he felt the spot with his hand just to feel what appeared to be… a doorknob?

Giving the knob a slight twist a flash of white light engulfed the room just to reveal a giant red door. Garson blinked a few times at the new sight then turned back to the sleeping Mario on the floor. 

“ _That red poster doesn't know how lucky he is..”_

Garson thought.

“ _You ain't living in an abandoned house man, or even a crack house.”_

He smiled examining the elegant decal that lined the door. Double-checking the details a final time to be sure of his conclusion.

“ _My bro, happy days for you, you lucked out and found a whore house!”_

Garson put a hand over his mouth, only laughing hysterically when the door to Mario's new home closed behind him. Oh yes, red poster would be having many fine times when he woke up, and heh perhaps he'd drop by soon enough.


	8. A Humble Whore-House

_ Count Bleck stood in his meeting room with Nastasia, Dimentio, and O-Chunks. Mimi had informed them she would not be attending due to the 'Cuties' in her 'Dollhouse' misbehaving. _

_ “BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! The void has been ripped in the Dimensional fabric!” _

_ Count Bleck grinned looking towards Nastasia and Dimentio. _

_ “You must be pleased Dimentio. All has gone foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. You will rise as king over the new universe soon enough!” _

_ Dimentio chuckled at that, looking up towards Count Bleck. _

_ “Ahahaha, I am always pleased, my Count. We have done well to get this far. With the birth of the man in green's chaotic self, we can now move on to more important matters… like my dinner. A vanilla sundae with a goomba's head on top will be much preferred.” _

_ O-chunks raised his eyes at Dimentio. _

_ “Lad ya can't have ice-cream for dinner. wha about ya meat and vegetables?” _

_ Dimentio smirked at O-Chunks. _

_ “Ah such a hairy buffoon you are, O-chunks, thinking you have any authority to tell the heir of the Dark Prognosticus what he can eat for dinner. I would lecture you but with the vocabulary skills of a third-grader, I doubt you'd understand a thing.” _

_ O-chunks balled his fists.  _

_ “Hey ya may be prince but ya don have to be arrogant bout yit.” _

_ Dimentio smiled. _

_ “Ahh well, that's the fun of being the heir O-chunks, I don't have to be arrogant but there's nothing you can do to stop me from acting that way if I choose Ahahahah.” _

_ Nastasia shook her head at that, giving a loud sigh. _

_ “K- Quit it you two, heir or not both of you are still guests of Count Bleck.” _

_ O-Chunks huffed and Dimentio gave a mocking bow at her. _

_ “Whatever you say my lady.” _

_ Nastasia rolled her eyes. _

_ “Bleh heh heh, it's only a matter of time now. All worlds will meet their demise soon enough! Bleck! Praise Dimentio for soon, our prince will take his place as king!” _

* * *

Mario groaned as he awoke, clutching his head in a vain attempt to keep the throbbing down. He remembered Garson mentioning something about ‘having a problem’ but what that was he couldn’t remember. Gently using his hand to push himself to his feet, he frowned upon looking towards the back wall. 

_ Since when was that door there? _

* * *

"We're ready to go my lord."

The magikoopa said, holding the bag of eggs in his pouch. Bowser groaned as he gazed back into the abyss. He knew this was their only chance. If his magikoopa failed to find anything besides eternal darkness then any hope of ever reuniting with Mario would be lost. He wasn't sure what the cult was waiting for but they would come for them eventually. Whenever it be to enslave or murder them. Perhaps if he rallied his troops he'd be able to hold them off for a while but without outside help, they would be as defenseless as they were upon their abduction. Growling harshly, he waved his magikoopa off, watching him head down with his batch of eggs and get swallowed into the darkness. 

* * *

Mario scurried towards the large door, and twisted the knob, giving a small push. With a creak, the door opened and Mario walked forward finding himself in a bedroom decorated with vases, dangly gem laced strings, and naked women smoking shroom cigars on the right and left walls. Towards the back of the bedroom, a man in a red and yellow robe sat on a cloud. A pile of coins lied on each side of him and with his hand, he would take a coin from one pile and say a number before throwing it to the other one.

"133,335, 133,336, 133,337…"

A couple of the women noticed Mario and strutted over, one even going as far as shoving her boobs in his face. He hissed at the contact and pushed her away, leaving the other ladies to talk to the strange man who was running the whore house.

"See any you like?"

The man on the cloud asked Mario as he casually rubbed a gold coin between his fingers. 

"I ain't into women."

The man on the cloud's eyes widened, the coin he was rubbing falling to the floor.

"What is this nonsense? Meager gay boy who stands before me, if you do not want my women, then what gives you the audacity to even utter a syllable in my presence. "

Mario scowled, crossing his arms. 

"What gives you the audacity to leave a door portal to a whore house in my home?"

The man on the cloud laughed hysterically.

"Your home? Gay boy, I Bestovious, great pimp of world 1 have lived here with my family for generations. As a member of the tribe of darkness, this home is more than a hundred times your age. Nevertheless, if you want to live in the decoy room, go ahead. I never leave this room anyway." 

Mario's eyes rose. 

"Bestovious?"

"The one and only pimp of world one, yes, but if you want me in your bed, the fee will be quite hefty, sixty-thousands coins to be exact, but that's a small price to pay for your exotic tastes is it not?"

Mario groaned and shook his head.

"No, I don't want to fuck you."

"How dare you! Everyone wants to be pleasured by the great Bestovious! Why must you shout this blasphemy in my ears!"

Mario's shoulders fell and he signed. 

"Look, it's not an attraction thing, I have a boyfriend. I just need to learn how to flip into the third Dimension so I can reach the legendary hero."

Bestovious tilted his head staring back at Mario with shocked eyes. 

"Are you meaning to suggest, the void that was foretold to swallow the stars…"

Mario nodded and Bestovius paused giving a deep sigh.

"Gay boy why must you burden me with this? Who cares if the world ends? Merlon may be concerned but I? Not so. I'm sure whoever is the next heir of the Dark Prognosticus, will welcome my whore house once they create the new world because really? Who destroys the world without creating a new one? The heir has to live somewhere after all does he not?"

Mario's mouth widened.

"What peasant? Jealous you will not make the cut in the new world? Ah, but even still if you wish to flip, then so you shall flip, for a nominal fee of ten-thousand coins that is. Now how will you pay? Coins, or credit?"

Mario frowned.

"I don't even have ten coins in my pocket much less ten-thousand and credit cards well… I left them at home."

Bestovious shooed Mario away with his hand.

"Your potbelly is too prominent to pay me back in prostitution so leave me be. If you desire to flip then, you must provide payment in turn. Even Merlon understands this principle."

Mario crossed his arms and refused to move.

* * *

Dimentio watched from the shadows as the man in green shook in his sleep. He seemed to be struggling with a nightmare. He wasn't sure whenever this was a regular occurrence in his past life or if the creation of his chaotic self came with some unpleasant side effects. Either way, he would not leave him in this state much longer. He may not have been needed in the last meeting but that didn't mean he didn't need a constant routine. Even without sunlight, a normal flipsonian sleep schedule was important as those would be the times the hero was awake. 

Gently, he nudged the man in green with his hand. He groaned a moment later. Dimentio watched the man clutch his head as he appeared to be struggling with one Underwhere of a headache. 

It was with slight apprehension that Dimentio moved his gloved hand to his forehead, sending a slow flow of healing magic to ease whatever was ailing him. He watched the man in green's eyes grow hazy as his body began to relax. The man was leaning his forehead deeper into Dimentio's gloved hand seeming to enjoy the sensation. Dimentio himself grew a bit alarmed with how the man in green was responding, finding it causing even himself to become warm all over. 

Abruptly, he pulled his hand back. watching the man in green swear as he returned to awareness. 

* * *

Bestovious's eyes rose in response.

"Meager gay boy, what kind of society would we be if all of our services became free simply because someone decided to end the world? Sure the world may be ending but life goes on. At least for those like me who will survive the world's end. Now skedaddle. I got coins to count, clients to satisfy, and hmmm what's this?"

Bestivous glanced around the room. 

Mario's looked around in turn, frowning in confusion.

"Do not panic now, we are in no danger. A creature is spying on us from the third dimension but I can pull them out easily enough."

Bestivious simply waved his hands around causing a soft boom before a small butterfly materialized beside Mario. 

"MARIO! MERLON FORGIVE ME BUT WHAT THE UNDERWHERE WERE YOU THINKING! TRAPPING ME IN THE THIRD DIMENSION BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO WORK WITH A BUTTERFLY ARE YOU F-"

Tippi's rant was cut off by a wave of Bestovious's fingers. A Jar had materialized around her while she was still in the air. With another wave of Bestovious's fingers, she and the container floated towards him landly softly in his lap. 

"Gay boy, do you own this creature? I have to say while very vocal, she is quite beautiful for a pixel."

Mario shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps a deal between us can occur after all, as you wish to flip and I would like to pleasure this butterfly for all eternity."

Bestovious grinned eagerly.

"Now, I promise you, that for whatever price you name, she will preside as a queen in this jar because of course, we can't have her running away and telling Merlon about this deal now can we?"

Mumbled screams were coming from the jar as Mario nodded along.

"Now you may be asking how can I a man so big, fit inside this jar to pleasure a butterfly as small as she. Well, gay boy with my magic, I can be whatever I want to be, so the children I will bless her with will be plentiful."

Mario gave a small smile.

"So you'll make sure she's protected from danger right?"

"Of course! As a man, it is my responsibility to keep her out of harm's way by any means. Making her a mother will assure her safety."

Mario walked forward.

"My price is two things, the ability to flip and x-ray vision, because fuck that would be cool, so if you can provide me with both… your new wife is yours."

Bestivious smiled in turn, motioning Mario forward.

"It seems we have a deal gay boy."

The pair shook on it, laughing as tears lined the inside of Tippi's jar. As he left the whore house, he grinned, finally feeling secure in the knowledge Tippi was safe from danger. His father had bought his mother under similar circumstances and had kept her locked up in their bedroom throughout the years. Occasionally his father would allow him and his brother to visit their mother but she could never move too far due to the chains that tied her to the bedpost. While necessary for her safety sometimes Mario and his brother wished she could go outside with them and explore the world but alas… the time hadn't come yet and she passed away in her chains waiting for the day the world would be safe for women. Still, the right thing had been done, his father assured them. For while the Mushroom Kingdom had Bowser's army to ensure Peach would have the freedom to wander in this secret dimension, back in his world no such safety was assured. 

After some traveling through the third dimension, he reached the goal block. As Mario looked up at the sky he saw the void whirling in the distance, preparing to wipe out all life in this world. 

_ Yes _

Mario thought.

He had no doubts that what he had done was right.


End file.
